leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zyra/@comment-4664737-20160421071427/@comment-25223119-20160423120754
@Persephone04, After watching a few videos, I find that Zyra's power is fine, as far damage and number goes. On to the topic of her passive and W, it seems right now, her Passive seems to act in Zyra's favor. The minimal range to sprout a plant is very, very lenient, and players will always find a way to bait opponents in to committing to Zyra's (what Riot likes to call) "Zone of Control". W is now giving vision and lingers for 60 second after some PBE changes, but like everyone said, I think it could have been given a new spell so we could see a new form of plant. Seeing Thorn Spitters and Vine Lashers is starting to bore me now. The thing that I am most grateful for is her +15 base MS, it makes me happy. That said, it doesn't mean I'm not upset about the Q ratio and base nerf. But like I said in my first post, a portion of burst has been shifted to her plants in the form of DPS. The plants are now better in the sense that there's more of them to sprout. Previously, you could probably only sprout 2,3 at best, while the 4th seed is returning from cooldown or getting squashed one. Right now, getting 2-3 plants in one go is pretty easy, with the 4th plant coming from W. The sprout range also increases Zyra's skillcap frankly, because now you need to think before you randomly throw out E to snare people. In most cases, you want 3 ranged plants and only 1 melee plant to do the job anyway. It also becomes less relevant once Zyra completes Rylai and Liandries. DPS or not, I won't call it smart balancing. Since players are still learning to play against Zyra, my opinions may still be biased. In most videos that I say, players are still learning to put up with her zone control. But in most cases where they managed to bypass her plants, Zyra is still a dead meat in most cases. Her counterplay hasn't changed much, her plants can still be neglected if you are smart enough to take risks. It is without a doubt, and I'll say this again, without a doubt her damage is definitely out there late game. She traded a bit of early game bullying for late game power. This fits the "pummeling enemies across the battlefield" that Phreak described her in her spotlight video 3 years ago. The passive definitely made her plant them stand out. And being mother nature, as you know, when it goes down, it takes you down as well. Zyra is still a good AP duelist, not a tanky one but she'll make sure she takes you down if she's cornered with nowhere to run. Heck I'd say, the updated Zyra would probably go on toe-to-toe with Ahri now, who happens to be one of her worst nightmares. We'll just have to see how badly the Q nerf affected her. It probably doesn't poke hard now, but its gotten a leeway in mana cost.